Shhh! Es mi secreto
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Voy a ser un caballero!" Como una pequeña niña cuenta sobre conocer a los caballeros.


**Shhh! Es mi Secreto.**

Mi nombre es Haruka y tengo cinco años. Vivo en el Orfanatorio Hope en la ciudad de Tokio. No tengo papás, se murieron cuando yo era chiquita, pero no los extraño mucho porque Miho cuida de mi y de mis amigos y amigas. Ella es como una mamá y una hermana mayor, todo en una. Es muy linda, aunque no tiene novio aún. Es muy linda, aunque no tiene novio aún, pero le gusta Seiya, aunque ella dice que no. Pero bueno, yo tengo un secreto muy, muy grande.

Quieren saber mi secreto? Prometen no decírselo a nadie y no burlarse? 

Bueno, confiaré en ustedes.

Soy una Caballero del Zodiaco!

... Bueno, todavía no. Me falta entrenar mucho, mucho, pero voy a serlo! Un día voy a ser una caballero y voy a ser tan fuerte que voy a destrozar el suelo con una sola de mis patadas, y podré romper piedras con mi puño y brincaré tan alto que estaré volando! De verdad! 

Miho dice que no debo decir ese tipo de cosas, que convertirse en caballero cuesta mucho, y que tendría que irme de aquí y que podría morir, que mejor debo esforzarme para leer y escribir y a hacer mis tareas y a verme bien y a comer mis verduras (fuchi!).

No me gusta pensar en morir, como lo hicieron mis padres de verdad, porque me gusta mucho salir con Liho y con Reiko y juntas jugábamos con muñecas y a la casita y no podría hacerlo si muriera. Ya no lo hacemos, claro, porque jugar con muñecas es cosa de bebés, y nosotras vamos a ser caballeros mujeres. No vamos a morir nosotras. Nop, no señor. 

Vamos a ser como Shun, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu, QUE sobrevivieron, al igual que muchos otros que vienen a jugar a veces con nosotros. Y yo voy a ser uno de ellos, Ya verán!

Matsuo dice que yo no puedo ser un caballero, porque soy una niña. Matsuo es muy malo, sólo porque Seiya juega con él y porque lo conoce! Él y Makoto y Shinji son muy, muy malos! Ellos nos molestan a nosotras y dicen que ellos **_si_**pueden ser caballeros porque son niños. 

Pero a mi Shun me dijo que una de sus mejores amigas era una caballero! Shun es muy lindo y muy bueno, y yo quiero que sea mi hermano. Se lo dije, y él se lo dijo a su hermano Ikki. A Reika Ikki le da miedo, pero a mi no, porque cuando me vio vi que tenía ojos lindos, y dijeron que entonces serían mis hermanos mayores. Reiko prefiere a Hyoga (yo creo que es porque se parecen, como los dos tienen el cabello de oro y los ojos brillantes... además, Hyoga siempre le dice a Reiko que se va a curar.) y Liho se la pasa con Seiya y Shiryu y les dice hermanos a los dos, porque dice que no se decide.

Me gusta mucho cuando ellos vienen a visitarnos, porque juegan todos con nosotros, aunque Ikki no viene tanto como vienen los demás. Siendo tan fuertes como lo son, cualquiera pensaría que no tienen tiempo para niños, porque son como súper héroes, pero mejores porque ellos si son reales!  Juegan al fútbol, y al básquet y se trepan a los árboles y juegan a las escondidas y son los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo! También nos cargan si nos lastimamos o nos cansamos, o nos cuentan historias muuuuy lindas sobre las estrellas!

Quieren saber otro secreto? A veces me gustaría ser una princesa, como la señorita Saori, porque ella es muy, muy, muy linda! Ella no juega mucho con nosotros, y no la culpo, uno de sus lindos vestidos podría arruinarse, pero si le canta a los bebés de tres años y les habla, y siempre trae muchos, muchos juguetes, aunque no sea Navidad! 

Pero no, yo voy a ser un caballero. Voy a ser muy fuerte, y voy a proteger a todos mis hermanitos y hermanitas, porque yo soy una de las niñas grandes! 

Miho se preocupa porque es como una mamá. Muchas veces cuando me levanto para ir al baño (porque ya soy una niña grande, y las niñas grandes ya no se hacen en la cama) la escucho rezando en su cuarto. Siempre dice "Por favor, que no le pase nada a Seiya ni a los chicos. Por favor". Pero obvio que se preocupa porque es una mamá. Pudiendo destrozar piedras con la mano, como va a ser que algo les va a pasar! Además, la señorita Saori dijo que a los niños buenos nunca les pasa nada malo, y como ellos son niños grandotes, es obvio que no les va a pasar nada!

Me gusta mucho cuando vienen, aunque la última vez que lo hicieron se veían tristes, y eso no me gustó. Jugaron y rieron y cantaron, y Shun se comió dos platos de helado conmigo y Hyoga rezó con Reiko y Liho le preguntó a Seiya porque Shiryu no había ido también; y Shun  me dijo que fuera buena niña e hiciera mi tarea y ayudara en el hogar, pero sonó diferente a como lo dice antes.

Dijeron que volverían para jugar, así que yo los voy a estar esperando, pero no por siempre! No, un día yo voy a ser como ellos, y voy a poder hacer viajes, y explotar mi cosmo!

Pero shhhh! ese es mi secreto! 

Aunque claro, tengo muchos más secretos, y una vida entera para realizarlos!

Nota de la autora.

Un fic bastante simple, sencillo. Tenía ganas de escribir algo dulce y corto, y me parece que lo logré, no sé que opinen ustedes. El tiempo es antes de que la batalla de las Doce Casas. Si no recuerdo mal, unos días antes de ir pasaron al Orfanatorio, así que sucede durante esa visita.

La niñita? Cualquiera de las que están en el lugar. A mi parecer, los niños seguramente idolatraban a los Caballeros, y sería bastante obvio que alguno de ellos quisiera ser Caballero, teniendo en cuenta que no entienden nada al respecto, por supuesto.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, es bastante distinto a lo que suelo escribir normalmente, pero me pareció una buena idea.

^^ Besos, 

Kali__


End file.
